Alma de Dragon
by Nobuko Hirano
Summary: Secuela de La Fantástica Aventura, en esta ocasion, nuetros ya no tan chibis, se enfrentan a la escuela preparatoria Orange Star High School, pero no sera para nada un High School, un par de personas nuevas se agran a los Z Tenshi, causandoles algunos inconvenientes y provocando que busquen lo que les trajo tantos problemas hace cuatro años. La esferas del Dragón.
1. Cuatro años despues

Alma de Dragón.

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

Han pasado cuatro años desde el incidente con un tal Takumi Riuuji, terminaron bien la primaria, Vegeta, bueno, su madre, los invito a todos a unas vacaciones en una casa de playa propiedad de la Capsule Corp. en recompensa a los niños por su graduación, y luego vino la graduación de la secundaria, Akane* se había vuelto mas madura, y -con la ayuda de Bulma- mas femenina, por lo que ya no había riesgo, y sus padres decidieron darle una oportunidad y meterla en la misma escuela que su hermano Kurota* mientras Bulma había hablado muy seriamente con su madre, por lo que, con la ayuda de una beca que se gano con sus conocimientos, logro entrar a la prestigiosa preparatoria Orange Star High School, mismo lugar en el que estudiaría su amado Vegeta Briefs Jr.

Desde que había terminado lo que ella no deseaba recordar, ese sentimiento de cariño que tenia hacia el se había echo muchísimo mas fuerte, hasta el grado de darse cuenta de que era mas que solo cariño, pero desde el día de la llegada de Yamcha hace cuatro años, el no había vuelto a dar indicios de querer declararse, y no parecía querer hacerlo, y por mas que lo amara, no se arriesgaría a llorar como en aquel entonces, por lo que decidió que si el no lo hacia, ella tampoco.

Pero con el simple echo de estar con el le era suficiente para sonreír, cuando entraron en la secundaria, por obra de Kami-sama, Kaioh-sama, o una fuerza mayor, terminaron ambos en el grupo 1-2, Akane siguió aun en escuelas de mujeres, y Brolly y Kurota en el 1-6, mientras que Yamcha estaba en el 2-2, todos se reunían en el almuerzo, y Vegeta acompañaba a Bulma a la estación del tren para que partiera a su casa en el campo, y cuando se les hacia muy tarde, la llevaba volando, todo esto provocó que los sentimientos de Bulma se hicieran cada vez mas claros.

Además de que la relación con su madre iba de bien en mejor, desde aquel día, había dejado de salir con hombres y había empezado a trabajar decentemente, los Briefs notaron que también era de un gran potencial, por lo que le dieron trabajo como ingeniera en el área de investigación y desarrollo, no podía dejar de agradecerle a esa familia todo lo que hacían por ellos.

Como ahora.

Según Bura, la graduación de la secundaria era algo que había que festejarse, aunque lo mismo dijo hace tres años y lo mismo dirá dentro de otros tres, pero eso no le impidió organizar la gran fiesta en la playa, junto con su esposo Kaiba, padre de Table, invito a las Oshuno, a los Son, a los Güero, pero solo fueron los gemelos y la madre**, a la familia de Brolly, pero solo fue este, y a la de Yamcha, que por el trabajo del padre de este no pudo asistir, pero dejo ir a su hijo.

Todos estaban reunidos en una fogata frente al mar, ya era de noche, todo el día habían estado jugando en el mar y en la arena, los ya no tan chibis hicieron un concurso de castillos de arena por parejas –Brolly y Yamcha, por ser los mas grandes, Akane y Kurota por ser gemelos, Table y Goku por ser los mas chicos, y Vegeta y Bulma- y las madres fueron las jueces, al final y por votos unánimes, Vegeta y Bulma fueron los ganadores, pero los demás por venganza, los arrogaron al agua, así empezó una guerra en el mar, y llegaron a este momento, comiendo bombones alrededor de una fogata afuera de la casa de los Briefs.

- Y bien chicos, ¿listos para la preparatoria?- Pregunto Bura.

- Yo si, estoy muy emocionada.- Contesto Bulma.

- Yo estoy emocionadísima señora Briefs, por primera vez desde que recuerdo iré a una escuela mixta.

- Linda ya se los he dicho mucho, llámenme Bura, no me hagan sentir tan vieja. Sigan el ejemplo de Bulma, ella me llama por mi nombre.

- Eso es normal, hasta debería llamarla suegra.- Le susurro Kurota a su hermana quien solo asintió.

Vegeta y Bura, con su oído saiyajin, fueron los únicos que escucharon el comentario, el azabache se sonrojo por un momento, pero a Bura le agrado tanto la idea, que justo en ese momento comenzó a idear un plan que pondría en marcha cuando los chicos entraran a clases.

- Hum.

- ¿Qué pasa Goku? ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto Bura de nuevo.

-Que Table y yo tenemos que aguantar otro año solos, primero tuvimos que aguantar un año solos en Maído, y ahora, un año en la escuela media, no es justo.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Hahaha tranquilo Goku, ya veras que cuando entren a la preparatoria, y estemos todos juntos será genial.

- Si, además de que te quejas, yo soporte tres años sola en la secundaria Shouen para señoritas, puag, no es lo mismo sin ti Bulma.- Dijo Akane.

- Lo se, por eso será genial este año contigo, ya no estaré sola con puros hombres.- Contesto la peli-azul.

- Hey, pero de algo te hemos servido.- Protesto Yamcha.

- Si, gracias a nosotros ahora sabes pelear, ¿o no vegeta?- Continuo Brolly.

- Claro mujer, debes de agradecernos.- Dijo el peli-negro.

- Bueno chicos, a descansar, por que mañana será nuestro ultimo día aquí, y el lunes por fin irán a la preparatoria, y no será fácil.- Dijo Marlene.

Todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos que compartían, las chicas dormían juntas, Brolly con Kurota y Yamcha con Goku, los hermanos Briefs juntos y las madres cada quien en una habitación.

Cuando Table se cercioró de que todos dormían, se dirigió al balcón del que su hermano no había salido desde que regresaron de la playa.

- Onii-san, ¿estas bien?

- Si, por que no he de estarlo.

- ¿Te preocupa entrar a la Orange Star?

- No, me preocupa que cuando entremos, la onna conozca a mas personas y deje de estar con nosotros.

- ¿Con nosotros? O ¿contigo?

- TABLE ERES UN ENTROMETIDO.

- ¿Aun te gusta?

- Nunca ha dejado de gustarme.

- Entonces ¿que te detiene?

- MALDITA SEA TABLE, POR QUE _TU_ ME DAS CONSEJOS A _MI._

- Por que soy mas sensible que tu por eso.- Sonrió.

- Juro por Kami mocoso, que cuando haya luna llena, me las pagaras.

- Si, si, pero contéstame, ¿Qué te detiene?

- Que a ella le gusta otro.

* * *

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

HEHEHEHEY, HE BUELTO, XD, (espero que fuera pronto por que si no una personita me dará con la vara Dx) que tal, desde el principio en suspenso, bueeeeno, que les digo, así soy yo, no me he resistido y la he publicado ya, xP, la aventura no tardara mucho en empezar, espero que sea como la otra historia y se escriba sola, aparecerán dos nuevos personajes de los Z tenshi, y aunque nombro a Brolly y a 17, ellos no participaran, por que tienen que ser solo los guerreros originales, creo que ya tienen una idea de quienes van a aparecer verdad, xD ojala y si, si no, ya se darán cuenta, y la canción es de Tanimoto Takayoshi, en español la canta mi Baby Anghelo Lopez, pero ya deben saber eso, en fin HE REGRESADO, y no me ire en un tiempo, DEJEN REVIEWS, BESOS Bulma Nobuko :3

* Debido a que hay gente mucho mas fan de Dragón Ball que yo, me he enterado de que los nombres de los androides 17 y 18 EN LA SERIE, eran Akane (18) y Kurota (17) y aunque empecé la historia con ellos llamados Juuna y Juu, me he retractado, y creo que es un buen momento de usar sus nombres reales.

** Me imagino a la madre de los gemelos como 18, solo que con el pelo negro, como su hijo, por lo que el rubio tiene que ser el padre.


	2. La OSH

**Alma de Dragón.**

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

Era lunes, el primer día en la preparatoria Orange Star High School, Yamcha y los demás de tercer y cuarto semestre se veían normales, los de quinto y sexto semestre se observaban melancólicos, decididos a vivir al máximo su ultimo año, mientras los de primero estaban sumamente emocionados.

Vegeta, Bulma, Akane y Kurota no eran la excepción, a última hora Brolly les mencionó que su padre había sido ascendido en su empresa, por lo que tuvieron que mudarse a la Capital del Norte, y obvio, no iría con ellos a la misma escuela, todos se pusieron tristes, pero no había nada que hacer.

La noche antes Bulma se había quedado a dormir en casa de Vegeta, como había echo otras veces –de echo ya tenia su cuarto pintado arreglado y todo- y en la mañana se fueron juntos en un aero-car a recoger a los demás, dejaron de paso a Table y a Goku en la secundaria, y todos juntos llegaron a la escuela y Vegeta transformo el auto en capsula.

Apenas pusieron el primer pie en la escuela, las mujeres corrieron a buscar a la secretaria para que les diera la hoja con el numero de casillero, su clave y además sus horarios y verificar si tenían clases juntas, los chicos les siguieron pero a paso moderado, no querían quedar en ridículo en su primer día.

Cuando las encontraron ambas traían cara de pocos amigos, su emoción parecía haberse desvanecido por completo, traían los horarios en las manos.

- Denme adivinar, no tienen clases juntas ¿verdad?- Dijo Kurota.

- No, las tenemos todas juntas, toda la semana.- Contesto Akane.

- Y ustedes igual.- Agrego Bulma.

- Entonces ¿por que esa cara?- Hablo Vegeta por primera vez.

- Ninguna es con ustedes.- Contestaron al unisonó las chicas.

Les tendieron los horarios, y ambos compararon los cuatro horarios, era cierto, Vegeta y Kurota tenían las mismas clases, pero ninguna de estas coincidían con las chicas, y ambos habrían jurado que si el almuerzo también se asignara en horas, tampoco lo tendrían juntos.

Vegeta de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho a su hermano, su miedo a que ella conociera nuevas personas, si de por si ya tenían bastante con ese enano cabeza de hongo que…

- Y por eso arman tanto teatro.- Dijo Kurota sin saber que su amigo sufría igual que las chicas.

- Pero Kuro, eso es muy grabe, no nos veremos en todo el día…- Dijo Bulma.

- ¿Qué hay de los casilleros?- Dijo Vegeta.

Debía saber, si no tenia casillero junto a Bulma, encontraría a quien lo tuviese y haría un amigable –tan amigable como puede ser un saiyajin- intercambio, no podía permitir que ella le hablara a cualquiera, no después de lo que paso hace un año.

- OH VERDAD, mmm déjame ver…

Akane tomo los papeles y observó los números de casilleros y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- ¿Y?- Pregunto Kurota ya algo estresado.

- Estoy en el 629…- Susurro la rubia.

- Continua.- Le ordeno Vegeta.

- Kuro esta en el 234…

- Y… -dijo Bulma igual de impaciente que los chicos.

- Vegeta esta en el 657 y Bulma en el 658.

Almenos eso fue un alivio para Vegeta, y el que ya estaba tronando sus puños para hacer el intercambio.

De pronto sonó la campana de la escuela y se encendieron las bocinas que dan los anuncios a toda la escuela.

-_BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS DE ORANGE STAR, la mayoría ya me conoce, pero me entere que este año la tasa de inscripciones subió, me alegra saber que aun hay jóvenes que se interesan en su estudio, para ellos me presento, soy Hiroshi Saato, pero me pueden decir director Hiro, se les informa que en unos minutos va a comenzar la asamblea de bienvenida, por lo que deben de dirigirse al auditorio inmediatamente, eso es todo, que tengan un buen día._

_- _Valla, hasta el director esta emocionado con el primer día.- Dijo Bulma.

- Yo que tu no me emocionaba hermosa.- Se escucho detrás de ellos.

Vegeta se puso rojo de coraje, aunque ya conocía a ese insecto, le molestaba que llamara a Bulma así todo el tiempo, cuando eran niños pues tal vez sonara gracioso, pero ahora cualquiera podría mal interpretarlo, hasta él.

- YAMCHA.- Ignorando a su amigo Bulma salto a los brazos del joven a saludarlo.

- Hola, hola Vegeta, quita esa cara, es el primer día y ya despides un aura oscura.

Los gemelos solo rieron ante su cometario y al ver la cara que este les dedicaba, aclararon su garganta y cambiaron de tema.

- Por que dijiste lo de que no nos emocionáramos Yam.- Dijo Akane.

- El director no esta emocionado con que haya mas alumnos nuevos ni con que sea el primer día, esta emocionado con comenzar a hacer suspensiones y reportes y todo tipo de cosas que afecten tu registro de alumno.

- ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Bulma.

- El esta esperando el mas mínimo detalle para expulsarte, ayarte sin permiso en un pasillo, silbar en clase, rayan una banca, ya ni se diga si te peleas… así que ten cuidado Vegeta.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Wow que le pasa al viejo.- Se burlo Kurota.

- Nadie sabe, lo único que se sabe es que le encantan los novatos, por suerte ustedes tienen a un sobreviviente del primer año que les ayude.

- MI HEROE.- Bulma y Akane se burlaron abrazándolo, lo que provocó que tanto la mirada de Vegeta como la de Kurota se oscurecieran.

Se separaron y los cinco tomaron rumbo al auditorio para la asamblea, no querían ser los primeros tontos que el director expulsara.

Ya casi llegaban a su destino, cuando dos figuras se mostraron a su paso, eran un hombre pequeño, mas que Vegeta, de cabello negro en corte de hongo, y una mujer de estatura promedio, de cabello negro azabache sostenido en una coleta con cuernos en la frente.

- BULMA, VEGETA.- Grito el chico.

- NO PUEDO CREERLO ¿TAMBIEN ESTAN AQUÍ?- Pregunto la mujer.

- Si, wow que coincidencia.- Dijo Bulma.

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo?- Preguntaron Akane y Kurota.

- Estaban en nuestro salón en la secundaria, no los conocieron por que o estaban en otro salón, o en otra escuela.- Contesto Vegeta naturalmente.

- Mucho gusto, soy Milk OxSatan.- Dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia.

- Y yo Krilin Kirlian, espero nos llevemos bien.- Pronuncio lo ultimo observando detenidamente a Akane, quien solo se sonrojo.

- Bulma, adivina quien mas esta aquí…- Dijo la morena.

- ¿Quien?- Pregunto ella emocionada.

- Gohan.

* * *

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

Perdón por la demora, pero como muchos ya sabrán, he hecho una historia de Vampire Knight, y en serio fue un error, las personas de esa sección son mas exigentes debido a que ahí hay muy pocos buenos fics, si alguien mas de aquí los lee me comprenderá, entonces tengo que estar en constante movimiento en esa parte, además de que inmediatamente después de subir el primer chap, quise escribir este, y por esto y lo otro, no lo hice y de pronto me vino un bloqueo y me he quedado sin ideas, pero en fin, ayer fui a la expo y déjenme decirles… QUE FUE GRANDIOSO, me tome fotos con cosplayers de Bulma, Pan, Goku, Riuuji Taiga y Minori, Moka-chan y Zero, me iba a tomar una con Kurota pero por culpa de una tonta amiga el chavo se me fue, y estaba guapo T_T, y no fue ninguno de Vegeta TT_TT, conocí a Mario Castañeda, (que se la paso insultando a Vegeta ¬¬) me traje un poster súper genial de mi lindo Veggi *¬* el cual pegue en la puerta de mi closet, y al abrirlo esta mañana BOOM, la inspiración vino a mi, y he aquí este capitulo, espero les haya gustado.

**Princss saiyan:** Si, no pude esperar y la publique, y he ahí la repuesta xD

**Vegitta May:** Pues en realidad solo contaba con Krilin y Milk pero me has dado una idea XD

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans:** No lo creo, adoro tu historia, y es un honor tenerte como lectora y todavía me hayas dejado un review, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Kitsuneta:** Espero ya hayas podido solucionar tu problema y haberte complasido con este chap.

**Aorio:** Ya sabes quien es esa persona, el por que, se explicara mas adelante, solo faltan dos presentaciones mas y empieza la historia ;)

Oh si, creo que ya es un poco tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca, en todas las partes de esta "saga" Vegeta saldrá con cabello en la frente, como en las imágenes, tanto de L.F.A como de esta y la que vendrá, eso era todo gracias, se pueden retirar, adiós, xD no se crean.


	3. La aparicion de Gohan

**Alma de Dragón.**

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

- ¡SUGOI!- Grito la peli-azul llena de emoción.

- Genial.- Dijo Vegeta animadamente (véase el sarcasmo)

- Lo se, cuando me lo dijo casi me voy de espaldas.- Continuó Milk con entusiasmó.

- Ps, ps, Kuro, ¿Quién es Gohan?- Le susurro la rubia a su hermano.

- Ps, Vegeta, ¿no es el mismo chico del que fue tutora Bulma?- Dijo este a su vez, Vegeta solo asintió.

Todos entraron al auditorio mientras las dos jóvenes seguían platicando, todos se sentaron juntos, ellas hablando de el chico, ellos, ni hacían nada, y los gemelos, bueno, Kurota, le explicaba a su hermana lo que paso en la secundaria Kiburaki

**Flash Back**

Estaban almorzando los cinco cuando llego la presidenta de la clase de Bulma.

- Briefs-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Pregunto la joven de cabello lavanda.

- Claro Misa-chan, pero llámame Bulma.- Se levanto siguiéndola.

La chica viro su vista a los chicos en busca de aprobación, y estos solo asintieron, por lo que la chica también acepto, y es que todos en la secundaria no hacían nada hacia Bulma por temor de lo que el cuarteto de Saiyajins* les podrían hacer, ya que toda la ciudad sabia que un chico que había osado invitar a Bulma a una sita, sin el consentimiento del grupo, por lo que el pobre se desapareció toda una semana, re-apareciendo desnudo y golpeado en un parque.

- Bulma-san, necesitamos su ayuda.

- ¿Si? ¿en que?

- Pues… ¿sabes que estoy en el club se baseball?

- Si… ¿Qué con eso?

- Pues, el capitán… no es un tonto, pero por practicar hemos descuidado los estudios, y el director nos dijo que si no subíamos de promedio, iba a deshacer el equipo, y eso no es un problema para nosotros, pero a él… se le complica un poco.

- No es Sonata Gohan? Pero sabia que era muy inteligente.

- Lo es, pero su madre es viuda, y también trabaja para ayudarle a mantener a su hermano, no quiere decepcionar a nadie, pero si sigue así, su cuerpo no lo soportara, en los entrenamientos se esfuerza demasiado, y saliendo de las clases trabaja, esperábamos que lo ayudases a "estudiar" pero que a su vez, le hicieras descansar un poco.

- Ya… claro.- Dijo sin pensarlo ni un momento.

… **Ese día, a la salida …**

- ¡SONATA-SAN!- Escucho a su espalda, el aludido volteo.

Observó a una bella joven de cabello azul darle la su mochila y saco *a un chico de cabello en flama y despedirse de los otros dos que les acompañaban, y después dirigirse a el corriendo, saludándole con la mano.

- Konichiwa, Sonata-san.- dijo haciendo una reverencia- soy Bulma, y de ahora en adelante seré tu tutora.

- ¿HEEEE?

Durante todas las siguientes semanas, Bulma terminaba pronto sus trabajos en clase para dedicarse a hacer apuntes para el capitán del equipo de baseball, estudiaban durante el almuerzo y en la casa de el a la salida, después, el la acompañaba hasta el tren para que fuera a la Capsule Corp. Ya que no alcanzaría a llegar a su casa, pues terminaban muy tarde.

Vegeta casi ya no hablaba con Bulma, pues esta estaba siempre con Gohan, y peor se sintió cuando se entero que solo estudiaban en el almuerzo, y en las tardes solo iban a pasear por ahí, de echo, una ves, Brolly y Kurota lo encontraron dormidos en el parque.

Se molesto cuando el le quito el segundo lugar en la lista de promedios, en primer lugar estaba Bulma, luego Gohan, él, Minori, Sasuke, Brolly, Kurota, Misaki, Chizuru y Tsukune.

Su molestia fue mayor cuando ellos se siguieron viendo después de las clases, salían a todos lados juntos, iban a comer, y cuando ella iba con ellos, de "casualidad" se lo encontraban y se tenia que quedar con ellos, todo esto provocó en Vegeta un gran sentimiento de recelo hacia ese chico.

**Flash Back End**

- Ya veo.

- Sip, vegeta tenia la esperanza de que este año, el se fuera a otra escuela, una de sus "posibilidades" según él, pero parece que consiguió una beca o algo así, y pudo venir, como capitán del equipo de baseballl de la Orange Star High School.

- Y Vegeta que es el capitán del de basquetball, dios, son una gran competencia el uno en el otro.- dijo Akane desilusionada cuando su hermano dejo de hablar.

- Si que lo son.- Suspiro el pelinegro.

- Pero Bulma quiere a Vegeta ¿no?

- Como están las cosas entre ella y el tal Gohan, ya no lo se.

- ¡Ma-masaka! Y todo lo que vivieron hace cuatro años, algo así no se olvida cuando aparece un chico nuevo.- Comento ella exaltada.

_- …Y AHORA, LES PRESENTO AL QUE SERA SU PRESIDENTA DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL… ¡BULMA BRIEFS! Y EL VICEPRESIDENTE… ¡SONATA GOHAN_

Fue entonces que los gemelos notaron que Bulma no estaba con ellos, sino en el escenario.

- ¿A que hora se fue Bulma?- preguntó la rubia.

- Desde que llegamos y ustedes empezaron a parlotear.- Les contesto Vegeta, haciendo que se sintieran avergonzados.

Cuando termino la bienvenida, todos se dirigían a sus aulas para conocer a sus tutores y compañeros las próximas horas, ya que mañana, comenzaban las verdaderas clases.

Los cuatro junto con sus dos nuevos amigos se dirigieron al escenario para buscar a Bulma e irse todos juntos, pero no la encontraban por ningún lado.

- ¿Donde rayos se metió la mujer?- Dijo Vegeta disgustado.

- No se.- Contesto Yamcha.

Cuando llegaron a bambalinas, a Yamcha se le encendieron los ojos en odio, como el primo-hermano sobre protector que era, los gemelos pronunciaron un bajo "_oh no", _Milk y Krilin, ajenos a lo ocurrido hace años, sonrieron conmovidos, mientras Vegeta sentía por primera vez desde hace cuatro años, lo que eran la tristeza y decepción, sumándole, que su corazón se desgarro por primera vez en su vida.

Bulma y Gohan, estaban abrazados, con expresiones soñadoras en sus ojos.

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

WAAAAAAAAAAA si me dejan serles sincera, NO TENIA NI IDEA DE QUE IBA A ESCRIBIR CUANDO ME SENTE, pero, gracias a dios esta historia también se escribe sola xD no he tenido una buena semana, ME LLEGO LA DEPRE CON LA MUERTE DE MI DIVA FAVORITA: **JENNI RIVERA **(si, me gustaba, antes de que pregunten ¬¬) me pelee con mi novio el domingo, nos contentamos hasta el lunes en la noche, el martes, llevaron a mi abuelita al doctor y le detectaron agua en los pulmones, y hasta hoy se la están pudiendo desalojar, y ayer me entero que mi mejor "amiga" (no, no es una "#$% sino, un niño de segundo grado que creía gay) NO ES GAY, INCLUSO LE GUSTO, no puedo dejar de hablarle ahorita, se vería muy gacho, pero no quiero problemas, porque de por si, en los pueblos no saben ser chismosos, haa, ya no se que hacer, ¿consejos?

Kitsuneta: No es nada, siempre que tengas dudas, pregunta , pues ya quiero leer que sale de esa gran imaginación tuya XD

Chibibra-saiyajin-evans: Espero que con eso se te haya bajado la intriga, y no es que yo quiera dejas así los capítulos, como ya lo dije, se escriben solos.

Vegitta May: Gracias, pero en si, la idea me la diste tu ;) y ya esta, para que ya no te comas la uñas xD

noelia abregu: SI, nos llevaríamos bien xD, mmm quiero intentar eso del rol, pero no se, como que Vegeta no me sale xP ojala te gustara esta chap.

Y A TODOS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME, UN BESO A TODOS DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON, y si pueden ofrecer sus oraciones a Kami-sama y Kaioh-sama para que mi abue se mejore se los agradeceré de corazón, pues no se que haría sin ella… lo mas seguro es que dejara de escribir, cosa que a ustedes no les conviene, no los quiero obligar, pero si se los agradecería y nunca acabaría de pagárselos, bueno, por ahora eso es todo, se despide:

Nobu-chan


	4. Primer dia ¿Eso es una esfera?

**Alma de Dragón.**

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

- E-etoo… B-bulma…- Llamó temerosamente Akane.

- Oh… chicos no los había visto.- Comentó la peli-azul inocente.

- Se nota.- Gruño Yamcha.

- Bueno Gohan, creo que recuerdas al grupo Saiyajin.

- Si, gusto en verlos de nuevo.- Hablo en joven.

- Igual.- Mentira~.

- Ella es Akane Güero, es hermana gemela de Kurota, pero ella estuvo en una escuela de mujeres en la secundaria, y ellos son Milk OxSatan y su primo Krilin Kirlian, estaban en mi salón en la secundaria pero nunca convivimos.

- Mucho gusto.- Dijo reverenciándose.

- Hola…- Contesto la rubia temerosa, recibiendo una mirada triste por parte de Krilin.

- Bien, vamos todos a clases.- Dijo Bulma.

- HAAAI.- Fue la unánime respuesta.

- Gohan, ¿Qué tienes ahora?

- Ee… Ah, filosofía.- Dijo revisando su horario.

- Igual que Akane y yo, bien, vámonos.

Bulma tomo a Akane y a Gohan y sin darles tiempo de despedirse, se fueron corriendo a la sala de filosofía, sobra decir que Vegeta y Yamcha estaban que echaban lumbre hasta por los ojos, el oji-naranja siempre fue el primo sobre protector que hasta parece hermano mayor, y Vegeta, bueno, ya sabemos por que Vegeta estaba así, y es que no era algo sencillo, todo lo que habían vivido hace cuatro años, sumándole lo vivido hace Kami-sama sabe cuantas vidas atrás, es un golpe bajo a su orgullo que alguien llegue y de sopetón te quite todo lo que quieres, y valla que su orgullo lo era todo para él… después de Bulma, claro.

El día transcurrió normal, si cabe esa palabra en la vida de estos jóvenes, en el periodo libre, los hombres fueron al gimnasio a probar los aparatos de artes marciales, las chicas simplemente les acompañaron, cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse ahí a un joven de cabellos cortos con algunos mechones en la frente y, según Vegeta, con cara de niño asustado.

- GOHAN.- Grito la peli-azul.

- HOLA, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Ya conoces la afición por la pelea de estos tres por la lucha, y parece que Krilin es igual.- Explico.

- Ya… bueno, tal vez me inscriba también en el equipo de artes marciales.- Comento Gohan.

- Hazlo, será un honor ganarte… enserio.- Dijeron Vegeta y Yamcha al mismo tiempo, tanto que dio miedo.

- Cierto, Krilin, ¿a que club entraras?- Pregunto Milk

- Es verdad, Vegeta y Kurota están en el equipo de Basquetball, y Vegeta también esta en el equipo de artes marciales con Yamcha, Gohan esta en el equipo de baseball y entrara en el de artes marciales, y obvio nosotras seremos porristas ¿y tu que harás Krilin?- Dijo Bulma.

- Entrare también en el de artes marciales, además, ya estoy en el equipo de football soccer.

- WAA, ¿Juegas soccer?- Pregunto Akane emocionada.

- S-si…- Contesto poniéndose nervioso de pronto.

- Adoro ese juego, podrías enseñarme algún día.- Dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

- Siiii.- Se quedo embobado con la sonrisa de la rubia.

Después de que los chicos entrenaran sonó la campana del almuerzo, y Bulma tubo la "brillante" idea de que Gohan, Milk y Krilin desayunaran con ellos, se sorprendieron al ver que el chico tenía el mismo apetito que Vegeta y Goku.

Las clases siguieron normales, y al final, todos se fueron a la estación del tren juntos, de ahí, Milk y Krilin que eran vecinos, partieron a otro rumbo, Gohan, que vivía en el campo –pero no tan lejos como Bulma- tomo el tren y de la ultima estación iría caminando, Yamcha se fue volando desde ahí, Akane y Kurota se bajaban una estación antes que ellos, y Vegeta y Bulma bajaban en la ultima estación, que estaba a dos cuadras de la Capsule Corp. Por lo que el viaje se les hiso realmente pesado por el ambiente que había en el vagón, claramente los pasajeros podían ver que el joven Sonata y el heredero Briefs no se llevaban del todo bien… para nada bien, la única que parecía no verse afectada era la joven peli azul, quien platicaba amenamente con el capitán del equipo de base ball.

Una vez que llegaron a la C.C. Vegeta se fue directo a su habitación, dejando a Bulma hablando sola en la sala.

- Vegeta, VEGETA TE ESTOY HABLANDO…- Grito la peli azul.

- Bulma nee-san… ¿que ocurre?- Pregunto Table entrando.

- No se que le ocurre a Vegeta, todo el día estuvo molesto… y ahora ni habla.- Dijo triste.

- Ya se le pasara.- Dijo Goku apareciendo detrás de ella.

- KIAA… Goku, no hagas eso, me mataras de un susto.- Grito con la mano en el pecho.

- Tiene razón onee-san, ya conoces a onii-chan, cuando coma se le pasara y te hablara de nuevo.

- Tienes razón, debería… hey, eso es…- Se interrumpió a ver lo que Goku tenia en su mano.

- Eh? AH, cierto, Table y yo la encontramos en un parque de regreso de la escuela.- Dijo dándoselo.

Bulma tomo en sus manos el pequeño detalle, la esfera de cinco estrellas, desde lo ocurrido hace años ella no había vuelto a saber nada de ellas, incluso había guardado su radar, se había auto convencido de que todo lo que deseaba ya le había sido otorgado al ser aceptada en el hogar Briefs, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa de melancolía que se formo cuando tubo de nuevo en sus manos el único recuerdo de su padre.

- Según se, es la que te dejo tu padre ¿no?- Pregunto Table.

- Así es, muchas gracias.- Murmuro abrazándolos a ambos.

- Solo la encontramos por ahí, no agradezcas.- Dijo Goku.

**Flash Back**

Goku lo tomo de las solapas de su chamarra de cuero y lo estrellaron en la pared, rara vez se comportaban como mandaba su naturaleza saiyajin, pero por su Bulma nee-san harían cualquier cosa, incluso atacar a un motociclista por que en su Harley llevaba amarrada la esfera del dragón que su padre le había dejado a su ángel azul.

- No lo repetiré, o nos das la esfera, o despiertas en el hospital de ciudad Satán.- Gruño Table.

**Fin Flash Back**

Una gotita de sudor les bajo por la cien a ambos.- Enserio, no fue nada.- Dijeron los dos.

* * *

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

En el capitulo anterior marque con * unas partes pero no las explique gomen, he aquí cada una de ellas.

* El momento en el que Misa le pide a Bulma que sea la tutora de Gohan, ella esta en segundo año de secundaria, por lo que Yamcha aun esta con ellos, y Table y Goku que son un año mas chicos también, son el Grupo Saiyajin por Vegeta, Table, Goku y Brolly, que es primo por parte de la descendencia de Trunks, no quise poner eso por que seria muy atrofiante, con ellos esta también Kurota, quien quiere a Bulma por ser la mejor amiga de su hermana.

* Su uniforme en la secundaria es como el de la secundaria _Tonan_ de _Itazura na Kiss_, una falda gris con saco negro, camisa blanca, y corbata roja igual en hombres y mujeres.

**Kitsuneta:** Puede ser, puede ser, a decir verdad, esa seria una escena demaciado graciosa xD bueno, que gusto que me sigas aguantando xP ojala esta capi te halla gustado.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans:** Y dejame decirte, que esos celos se pondran peor, al grado de... nop, no lo dire XD tienes que seguir leyendo para saber, haha ojala te haya gustado esta capitulo.

**Vegitta May:** No olvidemos -por mucho que me duela- mas fuerte, pero gracias a Kami aqui es una reencarnacion que no nacio en decenedncia Saiyan, por lo que no sera tan fuerte n_n blah blah blah haha, ojala te haya gustado este chapter.

Bien, creo que esta vez si me he tardado, debo decirles que me ha llegado la depre, si de por si me deprimo en esta época –no pregunten, que no yo se el porque- con lo ocurrido con mi abue me he puesto peor, para acabarla, recuerdan que les dije de mi nuevo novio? Paco? Un-total-fiasco-de-hombre, parecía mujer celosa, me reclamaba todo, no me gusto, y recuerdan que les dije que le gustaba a mi amigo "gay"? paco se enojo y me dijo que no quería que hablara con el, y eso si no se lo permití, por lo que desde hace mas de una semana soy soltera, antier Luis, (así se llama mi amigo) me invito a pasar noche buena con su familia, y como el día de la posada de mi escuela se me había declarado y no le conteste bien, me presento como su novia, hubieran visto, fue realmente lindo, parecía una noche buena estilo Japón, con toda la familia reunida, la cena, y la novia del hijo menor, me trataron como un miembro mas, y Luis me pidió oficialmente que fuera su novia, dirán: ¿Qué piensa esta mujer? ¿Que tener novio es un juego y a cada rato puede cambiar de personaje? Pues no, yo se que es una gran responsabilidad y que es algo que se debe tomar muy enserio, de echo, pensaba no tener mas novios por un tiempo, pero lo que Luis me dijo me conmovió, desde un principio paco me había dicho que le gustaba por "bonita" que no se de donde saco eso, en cambio Luis me dijo que se enamoro de mi desde el día del congreso de jóvenes, - algo que ase el templo de aquí de mi pueblo – cuando el quedo como mi pareja y tuvimos que convivir mucho, Uva, - Ubaldo, un niño del salón de Luis con quien me abrazo y juego como si fuese mi hermano- me dijo que cada que nos abrazábamos, Luis se enojaba con el, y cientos de cosas mas, que me hicieron comprender que Luis si me quiere, además, ¿quien rechaza una declaración en noche buena? Pero les juro, que si con Luis las cosa no funcionan, me dejare de novios por un tiempo, por que la verdad son solo un problema, ademas me quita mucho tiempo para actualizar, y eso no me agrada, no hay persona que aprecie mas que aquellas que me dejan reviews, así que no vale la pena llorar por alguien que me perjudica. Bueno, me fui de mas y no creo que algo de esto les importe o lo lean, mejor hay muere.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

MATASHTA, Bulma Nobuko


	5. Una pesadilla, una confecion

**Alma de Dragón.**

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

Vegeta estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo, no podía creer que Bulma olvidara tan rápido lo que les paso en el ultimo año de la secundaria y le volviera a hablar tan rápido a ese mocoso llorón.

- Eres una idiota Bulma…- Susurro el príncipe antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Tenia su mano agarrada del borde del precipicio, su otro brazo estaba seriamente lastimado, la altura era enorme, una caída desde esa altura seria capas de matar hasta un saiyajin, una simple ningen como ella no tenia oportunidad.

El estaba muy lejos, lleno de sangre, cientos de huesos de su cuerpo fracturados, tenia un ojo cerrado a causa de una herida en el, todos los demás estaban regados por el campo, al borde de la muerte, respirando con dificultad, el solo respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de llegar hasta ella para salvarla, sus gritos desesperados lo hacían avanzar mas rápido.

En el borde del risco, había una silueta negra, solo se distinguían sus blancos dientes y sus rojos ojos, poso su pie en la frágil mano de ella, de golpe la levanto muy alto y la dejo caer, provocando un grito por parte de ella, la sombra rio sínicamente y repitió su acto muchas veces mas, ella lloraba, gritaba y decía su nombre en busca de ayuda, Gohan estaba del otro lado, estaba a la perfección, ningún rasguño, seria capas de salvarla con solo darle un puñetazo al la figura, pero en lugar de eso, solo se giro y se fue volando, en el ultimo pisotón la mano de ella no pudo mas, y ante sus ojos ella calló al vacio.

- ¡VEGETA!

* * *

Se levanto exaltado, sudando, su respiración era anormal, de nuevo esa pesadilla, no había dejado de soñar con eso desde lo ocurrido, pero esta vez el grito fue tan real.

- Vegeta, te estoy hablando, es hora de cenar, Bura no esta, así que te prepare la comida yo.- escucho detrás de la puerta.

Bueno, fue real.

- Y-ya… ya voy.- Se paso la mano por la cara.- Maldición.- Susurro.

Fue al baño y se mojo la cara con agua helada, puso sus manos en el borde del lavabo con la cabeza gacha tratando de regular su respiración, la cicatriz de su abdomen comenzó a arder, como cuando se la hiso aquella vez.

Una vez que estuvo recuperado bajo al comedor como si nada, ahí ya lo esperaban su hermano, su primo y ella, adoraba cuando Bulma le hacia de comer, se pregunto si en su vida pasada fue igual.

- Vegeta, hice dos postres, uno es pastel de chocolate y otro es gelatina de limón, ¿Cuál prefieres?

- Pastel.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados llevándose el tenedor a la boca.

- ¿Y ustedes?- Les pregunto a los otros dos Saiyans.

- ¡Pastel!- Grito Goku emocionado con la boca llena de comida.

- Yo quiero gelatina onee-san, por favor.- Dijo Table amable.

- A veces me pregunto como es que eres familiar de estos dos Table.- Bromeo Bulma mientras iba por los postres de los tres.

- Y yo.- Escucharon al fondo.

- ¡Otou-san!- Dijo Table emocionado.

- ¿Qué hay viejo?- Saludo Vegeta.

- ¿Cómo le fue Ouji-san*?- Dijo Goku.

- Kaiba-san, que bueno que volviste, ¿quieres cenar?- Pregunto Bulma dejando los platos en la mesa y abrasándolo.

- ¿Tu la hiciste?- Pregunto amable, ella solo asintió.- Entonces lo probare, pero solo un poco por que me tengo que ir de nuevo.

- ¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto su hijo con mirada triste.

- Lo siento Table, pero tu madre tiene una junta muy importante y le tengo que ayudar.

- Table, eres un mimado.- Reprocho Vegeta.

- Yo que tu no hablaba Vegeta, me conto Bura que tu también te quejabas cuando ella se iba.- Dijo Bulma sirviéndole el plato a Kaiba.*

- Hmp.

- ¡HA! ¡Ahora que recuerdo, hoy también llega mi papá!- Exclamo Goku emocionado.

- ¿Viene de visita?- Pregunto la peli-azul.

- Sip, viene cada mes a ver como esta mi abuelita, aun no entiende que los Saiyajins viven mas.- Dijo dándole una mordida a su pastel.

- Entonces apresúrate para que lo veas Goku.- Dijo Kaiba terminando de cenar.- Como esperaba de mi hija, delicioso.

- Gracias Kaiba-san.

- Y que viejo, ¿con quien es la junta esta vez?- Pregunto Vegeta.

- Es una compañía de electrodomésticos americana, Sharp, quiere encapsular sus nuevos modelos.

- Ya… y para eso tienes que acompañar a mi madre.

- Sip, son sanguinarios, no como un saiyajin, pero son sumamente amenazantes, y por mas que se que Bura les dará mas miedo a ellos, tengo que estar presente para que no se maten mutuamente y el acuerdo beneficie a la C.C. pero también deje ganancias para ellos, Bura es capaz de mandarlos a la banca rota si la hacen enojar.

- Como hiso la abuela con la Tenshi Corp.- Dijo Table.

- Según se, ahí el dueño se la busco, aquí, técnicamente son inocentes.

- Te preparare un traje limpio Kaiba-san.

- Gracias Bulma.

Una vez que la peli-azul estuvo lejos del alcance auditivo, volteo a ver a Vegeta quien seguía comiendo en silencio, aun no se terminaba el pastel, claro indicio de que le gusto lo que Bulma cocino y hacia que durara mas, espero a que el peli-negro se llevara su vaso de jugo a la boca y soltó.

- Bulma será una buena nuera.

Tal y como lo había pensado, Vegeta escupió el jugo y comenzó a toser, mientras que Table y Goku solo se voltearon a ver uno al otro.

- El trabajo te esta afectando viejo, te estas volviendo loco, eso nunca de los nuncas ocurrirá.- Dijo molesto cuando se recupero.

- Yo solo digo lo que veo…- Dijo levantándose.- Me iré a dar un baño, salúdame a tu padre Goku.

- FHAI.

- KAKAROTTO, TRAGA ANTES DE HABLAR.- Grito Vegeta.

Detrás de la pared, Bulma sostenía contra su pecho el traje de su "padre", su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos apuntando a la nada, su boca entre abierta no podía articular palabra, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de un liquido que desde hacia un año no sentía, lo que Vegeta había dicho le dolió, le dolió mucho.

…_nunca de los nuncas ocurrirá…_

- Vegeta… no… no me… quiere.- Susurro soltándose a llorar.

* * *

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

**Vegitta May:** Gracias por apoyarme, hoy me dio mi madre la noticia de que ya la dieron de alta n_n espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kitsuneta:** Que bien, ya quiero leer las maravillas que salgan de tu gran imaginación, se me figura como que serás buena el la comedia, ojala y pronto te lea por aquí, trato de hacerlos largos pero esto es lo máximo que doy, me esforzaré mas y los hare mas largos, hasta entonces, espero haber complacido tus expectativas en este chap.

**Chibibra-saiyajin-evans:** Seria de lo lindo, y mas con lo que soñó xD ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, y espero pronto actualices tu fic que me tienes en intriga XP.

* Se que todos sabemos que el apellido de Vegeta es _Ouji_, que deriva de la oración: _Saiyajin no Ouji,_ que a su vez significa: Príncipe de los Saiyajins, pero también significa _Tío, _y como en esta versión no habrá ningún Ouji, me pareció bien ponerlo de tío para seguir con las palabras japonesas, cualquier disgusto díganlo en un review.

* Me imagino a Kaiba como Zuko en el libro cuatro de Avatar Last airbender, nomas sin la cicatriz.

¡MAAAAA VEGETA COMO PUDISTE DECIR ESO! Pobre Bulma, lo estaba escribiendo y me daban ganas de llorar con ella TT_TT en fin, sobre el sueño de Vegeta, ¿quien será la mujer que callo al vacio? ¿Quien es la sombra? ¿Por que Gohan no la salvo? Cientos de preguntas surcan por sus mentes… y por la mía, recuerden que esto se escribe solo, aun no se quienes son, pero se que serán importantes, muy importantes, esperen las actualizaciones pronto, que esto se pone bueno xD.

Matta Ne, Bulma Nobuko.


	6. Ambiente tenso

**Alma de Dragón.**

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

- ONEE-SAN, ES HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA.- Se escuchaba en la casa Briefs

Desde el día de ayer, la pequeña inquilina e hija adoptiba de los Briefs se había encerrado en su habitación y por nada del mundo se digno a salir, todos en esa casa estaban preocupado, y es que había días en los que quería estar sola, claro, pero en este momento era algo extraño, se encerró en su baño privado y de ese lugar no salía un solo sonido, por lo que no sabían si era un mal día o si de verdad estaba llorando.

Su padre adoptivo, Kaiba, trato de hablar con ella para saber que le ocurría, lamentablemente, fallo en el intento, siendo expulsado del lugar a base de ataques con almohadas.

Puede que el mas preocupado en esos momentos fuera el pobre Vegeta, en un momento ella estaba bien y al siguiente estaba encerrada en su cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, eso no era normal en ella, generalmente cuando algo la molestaba lo ignoraba, o si era algo de su familia lo hablaba, y ultimadamente, ¿QUE LE HABIA MOLESTADO?

Desde el acontecimiento suscitado hace un año estaba mas que claro que Bulma no volvería a ser la misma, pero jamás pensó la posibilidad de que ella se volviera bipolar, a costa de todo lo que dijeron los médicos, ella volvió a hablar, a sonreír, a jugar, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado, claro, la marca en su brazo demostraba todo lo contrario, eso ocurrió, Vegeta también se quedo con un doloroso recuerdo de ese día, pero el había jurado superarlo para ayudar a que ella lo superara, y parecía que lo había conseguido, pero en ese momento, todo su esfuerzo por que ella estuviese bien se fue por un tubo.

Ella es una persona susceptible, siempre debían de tener cuidado con lo que decían frente a ella, por eso prefería alejarse cuando estaba con ese niño llorón de Sonata, no sabia si su afilada lengua podría contenerse, pero ahora, era técnicamente imposible saber por que Bulma estaba en ese estado, solo quedaba que ella fuese a la escuela, le contase todo a Akane, ella se lo contaría a Kurota y este se encargaría de poner al tanto a los demás chicos, solo había un problema…

Bulma no salía de su habitación.

- ONEE-SAN, NO PUEDES FALTAR… eh.., AH! EL DIRECTOR TE PONDRA REPORTE SI FALTAS.

Bulma levemente escucho a Table a través de las dos puertas de su cuarto y el baño, entonces salió un poco y observo el pequeño reloj digital en su mesa de noche.

7:45 A.M.

- siete… son las siete cuarenta y cinco… ¿¡7:45!? DEMONIOS LLEGARE TARDE.

Rápidamente se lavo la cara para quitar esas horribles marcas en sus mejillas, se lavo los dientes, corrió directo a su armario y saco su ropa, se deslizo rápidamente dentro del top fucsia y el short caqui, metió el pie en unas calcetas moradas, y mientras se amarraba los converse fucsias respiraba hondamente para terminar de tranquilizarse, se puso el botón con el logo de la escuela en donde va al cinturón, tomo su mochila y salió del cuarto.

7:55 A.M.

- Gomene Table, me quede dormida.- Dijo sonriendo como siempre.

- Ah, ya veo, bueno, de todos modos ese fue un nuevo record en arreglado personal, vamos, a desayunar.- Obviamente no le había creído nada.

Kaiba se había ido temprano en la mañana a tomar el vuelo que lo llevaría a la capital del sur con Bura, Goku quería estar con su padre y no iría a la escuela ese día, por lo que esa mañana en el comedor solo estaban Vegeta, Bulma y Table.

A ella, como siempre, no le paraba la boca, pero en esta ocasión las palabras eran dirigidas únicamente al menor de ojos ámbar*, y cuando Vegeta le hablaba o le pedía algo, ella cambiaba de tema con el pequeño, ignorándolo.

Llegaron las ocho y los tres salieron de la casa, Vegeta exploto una aero nave y los tres subieron, Bulma le pidió amablemente a Table que el fuera adelante, ya que Vegeta conduciría.

El camino fue callado, recogieron a Akane y Kurota, dejaron a Table en la secundaria y siguió siendo callado, los gemelos sabían que las cosas estarían tensas por lo ocurrido ayer con Gohan, pero esto era demasiado, debió haber ocurrido algo en casa de los Briefs, algo que ellos no sabían pero que con la ayuda de la amistad que tenían Akane y Bulma, pronto estarían enterados.

Llegaron a la escuela, cuando todos estuvieron fuera del vehículo, Vegeta lo volvió a encapsular, ya se iban a ir las chicas cuando hablo:

- Hoy nos iremos en la aero nave, para que a la salida lleguen puntuales.

- Cla…- Akane iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida.

- No iré.- Dijo Bulma secamente de espaldas a Vegeta- Tomare el tren.

- No, he dicho que _todos _nos iremos en el auto.- Contesto Vegeta desafiante.

- Yo no.- dijo con el mismo tono- Me iré en tren, con Gohan.

En ese momento lo dejo hablando solo y se fue, dejo tan sorprendido a todos que Akane tardo unos tantos segundos en reaccionar e ir tras ella.

- Vegeta…- Hablo Kurota- ¿Ahora que paso?

- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.- Dijo desanimado.

* * *

- Bulma… ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Akane preocupado por su amiga.

- Nada, ¿por que habría de pasar algo?- Dijo aun de espaldas.

En ese momento toda la cordura de Akane se fue por la borda, era cierto que era una persona seria, excepto con sus amigos con los que era graciosa y animada, al igual que su gemelo, y con una paciencia inquebrantable, en contadas ocasiones la gente había visto su verdadero lado. Dio unos cuantos pasos mas rápidos para alcanzar a su amiga, la tomo de los hombros y la giro hacia ella con fuerza.

- BULMA.- El enojo se notaba en sus ojos.- ¿NO DIJSTE QUE ERAMOS AMIGAS? ¿NO DIJISTE QUE NOS APOYARIAMOS UNA A LA OTRA? ¿NO ME HAS APOYADO TU SIMEPRE? ¿NO ES MOMENTO DE QUE YO TE APOYE Y SEPA QUE TE PASA?

- Akane…

Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron haciendo un poco mas brillantes, pequeñas gotas se comenzaron a formar en el fondo de sus parpados, para finalmente, ser liberadas y echarse a llorar como niña pequeña en los hombros de su amiga, abrazándola con fuerza, haciendo de ella su apoyo.

- Ya… ya… dímelo todo.- Decía la rubia dulcemente, acariciando su cabeza.

- Akane… Vegeta… él… él…

* * *

Detrás de la pared, silencioso, escondido por las sombras, observaba atentamente a las chicas, sorprendido de que ella llorase, no lo había echo desde hacia un año, y verla haciéndolo ahora era desgarrador para él, cuando ella dijo el nombre de él, se puso muy atento para saber que era lo que le ocurría, lo que pronunciaron sus labios lo dejo atónito.

- Vegeta no… la quiere… es mi oportunidad.- Susurro malignamente el capitán del equipo de Baseball.

Sonata Gohan.

* * *

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

* Recuerden que Kaiba es como Zuko y tiene los ojos ámbar, por lo que Table igual, pero si no les gusta lo dejo de ojos negros.

Nobu: ¡HI!

Todos: ¡MATENLA POR NO PUBLICAR!

Nobu: AAHHHHHH!

Ok, ok, me tarde, Gomene, pero tengo una buena escusa… no, en realidad no, pero deben disculparme, tarde un poco en volver a mi viejo habito de escritura, es que, como muy pocas saben, mi primo esta casado, curiosamente, con otra otaku, y hace unos seis días me presto series y me quede TRAUMADICIMA con ellas, primero fue Saikano, no dejaba de llorar, además de que es una historia de guerra, por lo que el lenguaje era militar, y pues me quede así, son trece caps y me la avente en un día xD, la siguiente fue Chobits, esa es una graciosa y normal, por lo que volví a mi método de habla normal y escribí la primera mitad de el capitulo, son veintiséis capítulos y la vi en dos días xP, la ultima fue Neo Genesis Evangelion y con esa me que quede de o.O dafac, esta súper genial, al principio es una normal, después pasa a ser de guerra y termina siendo un juego mental en el que si no prestas atención, le pierdes el hilo al capitulo, además de que venia incluida con las películas, y pues no me resistí, son veintiséis capítulos y tres películas de dos horas cada una y me la avente en otros dos días, lo se, no son todos los días en los que no he publicado, pero los primeros días mi banda ancha no agarraba el internet, por lo que aunque quisiera no hubiera podido actualizar.

Y ahora que estamos entradas en platica déjenme decirles, no me explique bien en el capitulo anterior, o no se que paso, pero lo que yo quería dar a entender, era que el sueño de Vegeta no fue una premonición, fue algo que ya ocurrió, un recuerdo, el tan llamado acontecimiento de hace un año, hahahaha, como les quedo el ojo con eso, xP para que estén mas atentas a los chaps xD.

Chibibra-saiyajin-evans: Bueno, como ya abras leído arriba, ya se cumplió, hacia mucho tiempo, ehehe, espero que este capitulo te haya agradado por que tu historia va cada vez mejor.

Kitsuneta: Hehehe creo que si, pero aun asi me he tardado, pero no creas que por alavarme en mis historias olvidare que pronto tu vas a publicar una, por fa apresúrate que ya quiero ver que maravillas escribes.

Vegitta May: Sip. Muchas grasias por apoyarme, ella esta en muy buen estado ( ya hasta me regaña -_-") hehe, en fin, hehe no lo hago intencional, pero me gusta xD, ah, y ya me he leído tu historia (ya lo debes de saber por mi review) esta de poca, muy buenísima, espero con ansias el próximo chap n_n

Aorio: Yo también lo espero xD, ojala este capitulo te haya gustado n_n

Digiacrb: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH KOWAII, onegai no me hagas daño, lo hice lo mas pronto que pude *es esconde detrás de una roca temblando* Vegeta: Hmp, cobarde, Yo: Mírala a los ojos y dime si no te da miedo TT_TT *Vegeta se pone azul y le resbala una gota de sudor por la cien* pero, en parte tardarme es bueno, por que con las series que he visto, me he llenado de inspiración para los siguientes chaps, (que prometo serán mas largos) POR AHORA NO ME MATES TT_TT

Hhehe si lo se, soy una loca, pero asi me quieren n_n BESOS.


	7. Charlas, planes y reflexiones

**Alma de Dragón.**

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

- Bulma… por dios Bulma… deja de llorar… ya.

Bulma no había dejado de llorar desde que le había dicho a Akane lo ocurrido la noche anterior, habían perdido la primera clase, a la rubia no le importaba, en esos momento su amiga era mas importante.

Mientras esto ocurría, encerrado en la bodega del gimnasio "arreglando" el material del equipo de baseball, el capitán Sonata daba los toques finales a su plan de "conquista" para con la líder de porristas y capitana de los equipos de voleyball y académico.

Bulma Briefs…

**.::Días después::.**

- ¡¿QUE?! ESO NO ES VERDAD.

Vegeta echaba lumbre hasta por los ojos, se levanto de golpe, provocando que la silla en la que estaba sentado se fuera para atrás, hacia días que Bulma no le dirigía la palabra, ese día había tenido practica de volleyball con Akane, por lo que la parte masculina de los gemelos fue directo a la Corporación, para darle al peli negro la información que Akane tenia.

Claro, no lo había tomado muy bien.

- Cálmate Vegeta, eso es lo que me dijo Akane, exactamente las palabras que uso Bulma.- Dijo el oji azul tranquilo.

- ¡Pero eso no es ver-

En ese momento las dos chicas entraron, al ver que ambos estaban en la cocina, la peli azul se fue directo a su habitación, pero Akane se quedo ahí, solo que tenia un aura sombría y su cabello ocultaba su rostro.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

La mano de ella se movió muy rápido, hasta para el, se escucho un ruido sordo como de un estallido, momentos después, el volteaba hacia la izquierda con los ojos muy abiertos y la mano de ella dibujada en su rostro.

- A-Akane…- Dijo su hermano parándose.

- Eso y mas te mereces, ¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN BOCOTA VIVIENDO EN LA MISMA CASA QUE ELLA!- Reclamo la rubia.

- ¡Maldición me pueden decir que rayos dije para que ella pensara eso!

- ¡LE DIJISTE A TU PADRE QUE NUNCA SERIA SU NUERA POR NADA DEL MUNDO! ¡¿QUE DISTE A ENTENDER?!

-...-

- No puedes defenderte ¿verdad? POR QUE ES SIERTO. Tu orgullo y gran bocaza te llevaran a la ruina Vegeta Briefs.

Dicho esto, tomo su mochila y salió de la casa, ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de ir con Bulma, al cerrar la puerta tras ella, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos desesperada y silenciosamente mientras tomaba su mano con dolor.

- _"Mierda… ¿como se me ocurre golpear a un saiyajin?"- _Pensó con una sonrisa triste y mirada melancólica.

- "_De la misma forma en que se te ocurre enamorarte de uno."_

El único secreto que jamás le había confesado a su compinche era ese exactamente, desde que Bulma los presento formalmente, ella se había enamorado de el, no era para nada como lo recordaba, la secundaria ciertamente le había favorecido en apariencia física, era un adonis, y aunque ella sabia que pudiera ser solo atracción, sentía algo por el, y le dolía, pues su amiga lo había amado desde mucho antes, por eso, si en verdad amaba a Vegeta y estimaba a Bulma como la amiga que es, los vería juntos a como de lugar, si ellos eran felices, definitivamente ella seria feliz.

Con ánimos renovados y una sonrisa en el rostro entro al auto dispuesta a esperar a que su hermano terminara de lidiar con el "cabeza hueca" por hoy.

- No te preocupes Bulma, ese cabezota será solo para ti… te lo prometo.- Susurro viendo las estrellas.

* * *

- Hermano… ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Kurota.

- No… yo soy el causante de lo que le pasa a Bulma.

- Bueno tampoco es que… no si, eres tu.

- Wow, gracias.- Dijo con una gota de sudor y los ojos de punto.

- Bueno, tampoco es que lo hicieran intencional, es que lo estúpido sale de vez en cuando…

- Kuro, enserio no me estas ayudando con esto.

- A lo que me refiero, es que ya eres así, no puedes cambian ahora, además… te da vergüenza admitir abiertamente que la amas.

- ¿Q-quien dijo q-que la a-amo?- Tartamudeo todo rojo.

- ¿Acaso no lo haces?

- N-no es que no lo haga pero…

- ¿Vegeta~?

- Yo…

- ¿La amas o no?

- Si, la amo.- Dijo firme y convencida menté.

- "_Si, Bulma, te amo y no pienso perderte"- _Pensó el saiyan.

* * *

Había bajado por un baso de agua, y a ver si Akane aun seguía ahí para pedirle los apuntes del experimento de ciencias, de verdad estaba muy estresada estos días, desde los exámenes hasta lo de Vegeta, todo se le estaba juntando y de verdad no se sentía bien, quería ir a su casa con Marlene pero estaría de viaje junto con Bura para presentar unos nuevos proyectos con las Hoi Poi, tendría que quedarse en la Corporación, aunque no salía en del cuarto en todo el día mas que para comer, ya ni siquiera hacia ella, lo hacían los robots, solo hablaba con Table en la casa, realmente no se sentía agusto ahí.

Llegando a la sala escucho como Akane gritar.

- …_Tu orgullo y gran bocaza te llevarán a la ruina Vegeta Briefs._

Después, un portazo, de seguro se había quedado Kurota, pues casi inmediatamente después escucho voces.

_- Hermano… ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Kurota._

_- No… yo soy el causante de lo que le pasa a Bulma._

_- "Tks, claro que eres tu baka, de verdad que no sabes nada."- _Pensó molesta.

La discusión continuaba, de verdad le daban risa los adjetivos que Kurota le daba al saiyajin, de no ser por su lastimado estado emocional, se habría reido de Vegeta y chocado palmas con Kuro.

Pero todas estas bellas ideas desaparecieron con el comentario del oji celeste.

- …_te da vergüenza admitir abiertamente que la amas._

Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora con esas pocas palabras, sintió como si un Soki Dan la hubiera dividido y ahora tendría que decidirse entre su mente y su corazón.

Por un lado, ella sabia que por mas que terminaran como pareja, estuvieran destinados y lo que quisieran, él no iba a ser el romeo que quería, siempre estaría sufriendo como ahora.

Por el lado de su corazón, ella lo amaba así, así lo conoció, así se enamoro y así lo amaría siempre.

Decidió que dependiendo de lo que dijera él seria la decisión de ella, no importa que no lo demostrara, con que la amara bastaba.

Pero tartamudeo.

_- ¿Vegeta~?_

_- Yo…_

_- ¿La amas o no?_

El ya no respondía, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, la culpa no era mas que de ella, por esa maldita maña de espiar se estaba arruinando la vida.

Igual que hace semanas.

Escucho como Kaiba le decía a Vegeta que ella seria una buena nuera, claro que esperaba que el se atragantara, era normal, algo así de sopetón claro que sorprende, pero lo que nunca espero fue lo que el dijo, por nada del mundo el la querria.

Y ahora.

De nuevo volvía a lastimarse por estar escuchando lo que el hablaba.

Con el corazón echo pedazos se fue corriendo a su habitación nuevamente sin escuchar la verdadera respuesta del príncipe.

- _Si, la amo._

* * *

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

Solo pido de favor que no dejen de leer la historia, estoy pasando por malas rachas, desde que quede condicionada en mi escuela, pasando por una recaída de mi abuela y problemas con Luis (que ya solucionamos) hasta el divorcio de mis padres, además de que participare en el concurso de oratoria de la escuela por lo que estoy y estaré ocupada, pero dicen "Si sigue leyendo y dejando reviews, ¿por que no publica?" últimamente no me he acercado ala pc, y cuando lo hago, veo las actualizaciones de mis historias favoritas en todas las ramas de mis series en FF . Net, (que son once y como 10 historian en cada una) pero solo leo 2 o tres horas y la dejo pues tengo que atender la tienda, y ustedes saben que un capitulo se escribe en 4, 5 horas, bueno, menos si estas inspirada, pero no lo estaba, para ser sincera, borre este capitulo pues tenia escrita menos de media hoja y no avanzaba de ahí, pero como mi mama me platica mucho de un seño (que creo que ya es s novio) me inspire hoy a este chap, lamento no hacerles un especial de san Valentín pero ni siquiera yo tengo ganas de celebrarlo.

En verdad lo lamento, pero les juro que en cuanto este bien tendrán una actualización casi diario, como antes, lo ultimo que quiero es dejar este fic.

Por ahora, me despido.


	8. Malinerpretaciones

**Alma de Dragón**

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

- … y entonces la hipotenusa es la suma de los dos catetos del triangulo, pero si no se conoce un cateto se tiene que…

Matemáticas, adoraba las matemáticas y hora no podía prestarle atención a la maestra por que su mente estaba en el maldito de Vegeta y su respuesta de anoche, la que ella nunca escucho.

¿Y si había dicho que si la amaba?

¿Y si había dicho que no?

¿Y si había dicho que la amaba como hermana?

Maldición ¡debió haber esperado a que contestara!

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no podía hacer nada, de todos modos, fuese cual haya sido la respuesta de Vegeta, nunca podrían haber estado juntos, el es tan frio y duro, no podrían haber sido buena pareja.

Pero ¿Y si no?

- ¡AGH! ¡Malditas dudas!- Grito levantándose de su asiento.

- Señorita Oshuno, si no entiende se lo puedo explicar de nuevo…- Dijo amable la maestra.

- Hehe, no señorita Asakawa, todo bien, hehe.- Dijo sentándose con la cara muy roja.

- Oh bueno, entones, a la hipotenusa se le resta la raíz cuadrada del cateto B…

* * *

No podía poner atención, de por si odiaba la filosofía, y ahora con el maldito problema que estaba teniendo con Bulma, mucho menos podría poner atención a esta maldita clase.

Kurota estaba texteando por el teléfono con su hermana, al menos el se entretenía en algo, antes Vegeta texteaba con Bulma, pero ahora ella ni le hablaba.

- Pss, Vegeta.- Dijo el de melena.

- Ahora que rayos quieres.- Contesto enojado

- Akane me dijo que Bulma esta muy mal, están en clase de matemáticas y no esta poniendo atención, y tu sabes que ella ama las matemáticas.

Eso lo dejo pensando, ella debía estar muy mal para no prestar atención en las matemáticas.

Definitivamente tenia que hablar con ella, el plan que le había echo Kurota era muy cursi, pero con unos cuantos cambios había quedado perfecto, solo que el no podía esperar hasta la hora de la salida, la siguiente hora hablaría con ella, se sabia de memoria su horario, y faltar a japonés no le afectaría en nada, ella era una cerebrito después de todo, en cuanto el, ya tenia historial en la clase de química, un dia mas no le haría nada, además, Bulma y él sabían mas de ciencia que todos los maestros de esta maldita escuela, no por nada eran aprendices de la Capsule Corp.

Dieron el timbre y salió corriendo a encontrarla solo para verla corriendo jalando a Akane con el pretexto de la hora comunitaria.

- ¿Qué rayos es la hora comunitaria?- Pregunto para el mismo, pero alguien mas lo oyo.

- Recuerda que en el discurso de bienvenida el director Hiro dijo que una hora a la semana ayudaremos a los trabajadores e intendentes de esta escuela para mantenerla limpia.

- ¿Y desde cuando me hablas "_Leche"?-_ Dijo burlándose como en la secundaria.

- SOY MILK.- Grito ella enojada.

- Es lo mismo, pero en otro idioma.

- Como sea.- Dijo Calmada.- Como ya sabia que se te olvidaría, nos he puesto a ti, a Bulma, a Krilin y a mi en la misma sección…

- Y esa es…- Dijo el impaciente.

- La cafetería.

- Ni muerto limpiare mesas.- Dijo voleándose pero ella lo detuvo hablando.

- Oh como quieras.

- ¿Con quien dijiste que estaríamos?- Pregunto el con una sonrisa de lado.

- Por favor Anne, cámbiame.- Rogaba Bulma a una compañera de laboratorio.

* * *

- No Bulma, mi hermano también esta en el jardín y tengo que estar con el.

- pero en la cafetería estará Jairo, y yo se que te gusta, es tu oportunidad.

- Pero pensé que querrías estar con Vegeta.

- Si, pero no puedo dejar sola a Akane en los jardines donde cualquier pervertido le puede hacer algo.

- Muy bien Bulma, dame el papel y me iré a la cafetería.- Dijo la castaña rindiéndose.

* * *

- ¿COMO QUE NO ESTARA AQUÍ?- Grito el pelinegro colérico.

- Lo siento Vegeta, pero Anne dice que Bulma le cambio para estar con Akane.- Se disculpo la oji negra.

- Pero tu me aseguraste que ella estaría aquí Milk.

- Lo se, pero jamás pensé que preferiría estar en el jardín, además pensé que no querria puesto que allí esta Gohan.

- ¿QUE?

- Vamos Vegeta, se que quieres hablar con ella, si quieres te ayudo a la salida, pero por ahora por favor cálmate, estas asustando a los demás estudiantes.

Vegeta solo gruño y tomo todas las charolas que estaban en una mesa y fue a acomodarlas.

* * *

- Bulma, ¿podrías llevar estas charolas a la cafetería?- Pregunto una chica de cabello verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color.

- ¿Que hacen aqui?- Pregunto tomándolas.

- Las traen los que no les gusta comer en la cafetería.

- Oh bueno, no te preocupes Chise, yo las llevo.- Dijo sin recordar por que no quería ir ahí.

* * *

- Vegeta, puedes llevar estos platos a la cocina.- Pregunto una castaña de pelo de hombre y ojos miel.

- Y por que yo Anne.- Estaba molesto con ella por haberle cambiado el lugar a Bulma.

- Estoy ocupada, puedes.

El solo se le arrebato la charola con platos y vasos y se dirigió a la puerta de bisagras dobles que dividía la cocina y la cafetería.

* * *

Milk terminaba de llenar saleros, los puso todos en una charola para llevarlos y ponerlos en las mesas, cuando por la puerta entro Vegeta.

- Oh, que cara de gruñon.- Dijo graciosa.

- ¡MILK CUIDADO!- Escucho a su espalda.

- ¿Eh? ¡AH!

Le había gritado el chico que trapeaba en ese momento pues se le había caído el balde con agua de jabón y había dejado empapado el piso por el que se salía, pero era demasiado tarde, ella había resbalado y como acto de reflejo, Vegeta había estirado su mano para detenerla, pero ella iba con demasiada fuerza y lo jalo, quedando ella en el piso mojado y Vegeta arriba de ella.

- Ups, lo siento Vegeta.- Dijo ella cómica.

El no le respondió solo se quedo viendo fijamente la puerta, o mas bien, a quien estaba en ella.

- ¿Qué tienes?- Giro y vio a quien estaba ahí.- Oh Bulma que… OH NO, no es lo que piensas yo solo… eh…

Bulma solo estaba con la cabeza gacha, su flequillo tapaba su cara, no se escuchaba sonido alguno pero se veían claramente las leves convulsiones de sus hombros, claramente intentaba no llorar.

Después todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Dejo caer las charolas que llevaba, estas rebotaron en el piso haciendo un ruido horrible y despertando a Vegeta de su trance.

Ella salió corriendo, dejando pequeñas gotas cristalinas a su paso, pero aun sin hacer ningún ruido, Vegeta, como pudo, se levanto y fue corriendo tras ella.

Definitivamente la alcanzaría, ella no podía quedarse con esa imagen, maldita sea Milk, y benditos sean sus genes de Saiyajin pues ya casi la alcanzaba, pero cuando estaba a un pelo de alcanzarla tropezó, lo que le dio a ella la ventaja en lo que el se ponía de pie de nuevo y esquivaba alumnos para alcanzarla.

* * *

Dio la vuelta en un pasillo, ni siquiera sabia a donde iba, solo quería irse, pero eso se vio frustrado cuando choco con un gran pecho frente a ella, quien rápidamente la tomo de los hombros para verla a los ojos.

Gohan.

Al verlo ahí, tan lindo como siempre, tan preocupado por ella, dios la preocupación se veía bien en sus inocentes facciones, ella no lo soporto mas y lloro a rienda suelta sobre el pobre chico, quien disimulada y a la ves malignamente sonrió, pues desde donde estaba, podía ver claramente la cara de estupefacción que tenia Vegeta desde la otra esquina de la pared, de alguna forma, escuchaba como su pequeño y, según él, negro corazón se hacia pedazos no solo por ver llorar a Bulma, sino por que esta lo hacia como si no hubiera mañana, sobre el pecho de su peor enemigo.

Su plan iba a la perfección.

* * *

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

**N/A: **La clase de matemticas no fue inventada, es lo que yo estoy aprendiendo en estos momentos xD

**N/A 2: **El capitulo esta segmentado en partes como si fuera un capitulo de una serie real.

Biiiien, creo que eso fue un golpe bajo para Vegeta, pobre, estoy haciendo que la pase muy mal, ustedes dirán "por que no voló y la beso" bueno, cuando uno esta en situaciones como esta se bloquea por completo, además de que eso terminaría con los problemas y eso, mis queridos lectores, con la historia, por lo pronto dejémoslo así, y déjenme decirles, que no se cuando empezaran a buscar las esferas xD es que con todo lo que les esta pasando a los chicos, no se como acomodarlo para que las busquen, ya veré, ah, y antes de que pregunten, este capitulo es el que Monse me había sugerido, ya ven que en La Fantástica Aventura si estaba lejos de el?

**Kitzuneta: **No te preocupes, eso nos pasa a todos, con que lo hayas leído y te haya gustado me doy por bien servida, sobre lo de publicar, debes de estar 100% segura de lo que vas a escribir, y te debe de gustar en un 200%, tu solo échale rienda suelta a la imaginación y veras que te va a encantar lo que escribas n_n y a mi también me gustara.

**Vegitta May: **Gracias por apoyarme tanto, y si, es verdad que es mejor que se separen a verlos pelear todo el tiempo, mi abue ya esta bien, le van a estar dando recaídas por el frio, pero nada grave, cuando termine la secundaria nos iremos de nuevo a la ciudad para que no sea todo tan difícil. Sigue así con tu historia, vas de lujo.

Bien chicos, entre al cuarto periodo de la secundaria, acaban de ser las inscripciones a la preparatoria, en julio hare el examen, el lunes, ósea mañana, será el concurso de oratoria, y según escuche del maestro, (además de que los demás que participaran no saben nada del concurso y no tienen seguridad) si hago bien la mímica, la que pasara a nivel zona seré yo, y si lo hago bien (que ya seria mucha belleza) pasare al estatal, que ya de ahí no creo pasar pero bueno, me gustaría xD estoy en una etapa de vida demasiado estresante, además de que mi doble-opuesto participara en declamación (de poemas) y tengo que competir con ella, y definitivamente le ganare.

Bien, mi animo ha buelto a ser el comico y dramatico de antes xD, aun sigo medio depre por una tricion que tuve por la espalda de parte de Uva, pero bueno, se superara.

NOS VEMOS n_n


	9. Discuciones I

**Alma de Dragón.**

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

El día no podía ser peor para el heredero del emporio de tecnología mas grande del mundo y de la raza mas poderosa del universo, y todo por una patética humana, Dende, si que odiaba este día por sobre todos los demás, y lo peor de todo, era que el ni siquiera tenia la culpa de todo lo que había "hecho", lamentablemente Bulma siempre lo pesco en momentos infraganti y además no terminaba de "chismear" para saber que era exactamente todo lo que estaba pasando, ah, y lo ultimo, es que siempre, "de pura casualidad", Gohan siempre estaba ahí para Bulma cuando ella mal interpretaba las cosas, esto no le olía nada bien, pero la peli azul ni siquiera daba tiempo de explicar las cosas, DEMONIOS, maldita arpía de Milk, por ella todo empeoro, lo bueno es que no se puede poner peor.

¿Verdad?

- ¡VEGETA!- Parece que si.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres arpía? ¿No me has causado ya suficientes problemas?

- ¡Grosero! Como sea, te quería decir que el profesor de química junto a todas sus clases en equipos para hacer un experimento -comenzó emocionada- y adivina que…-

- No me digas…- Dijo desanimado imaginando lo que diría.- Todos-

- Nosotros estamos juntos.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo solo que la pelinegra emocionada y Vegeta no.

- ¿No es genial? Tú, Krilin, Akane, Kurota, Bulma, Gohan y yo juntos, ¿no seria fabuloso que todos nos hiciéramos pareja entre nosotros?

Vegeta abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes que nada giro la cabeza hacia todos lados para buscar a Bulma, y para cerciorarse mejor, la busco con el ki, una vez aclarado que estaba hasta la otra ala de la escuela, dijo lo que tenia que objetar en contra de la pelinegra.

- A menos que tu quieras estar con el enano cabezón de Kirlin, lo dudo, por que entre nosotros somos como hermanos, por que todos nos hemos criado juntos desde muy pequeños, yo jamás _Podría_ser pareja Bulma, ella de plano vive en mi casa como mi hermana, y de los otros dos ni se diga, seria incesto, así que si te gusta el calvito ese, adelante, pero con nosotros ni cuentes.- Resalto la palabra Podría, por si de alguna forma la mujer llegaba a escucharlo.

- Hump, que amargado este, en primera, se llama Krilin, no Kirlin, segundo, claro que no quiero estar con el, y tampoco me refería a ese acomodo, Bulma y Gohan se llevan muy bien, y tu lo haces con Akane, además a ella…

- ¡MILK!- Grito la rubia junto a ella tapándole la boca evitando una tragedia.- HOLA.- Continuo nerviosa.

- Como sea yo me…- Vegeta se interrumpió al repasar en la cabeza lo que Milk le había dicho.- Dijiste que el llorón de Sonata-baka… estará con nosotros.

- Así es- Contesto cuando logro quitar la mano de Akane de su boca-, seria fabuloso que el y Bulma se hicieran pareja, se en tan lindos juntos, ¿No Akane?

- Et-tú… M-Milk, creo que Vegeta tiene mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con nosotros de hombres, ¿verdad Vegeta?- Decía la pobre toda nerviosa.

- Primero contéstale a Milk.- Contesto el molesto.

- Bueno, ah…

- NO, mejor dile lo que me dijiste el otro día, para que vea que lo que digo es verdad.- Dijo Milk emocionada.

- Ah sí, vi las listas de el profesor de ciencias, estaremos todos juntos.- Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

- ¡NO! Vegeta, Akane te…

A Milk la interrumpió la campana, y antes de otra cosa, la rubia intervino.

- Uh, Milk, ya sonó la campana, vamos, toca literatura y ya conoces al profesor, no nos dejara entrar.

- Pero a mi no me toca… ah, ah, AKANE- Grito mientras era arrastrada a la fuerza.

Vegeta se molesto pues le dejaron con la palabra en la boca, otra cosa para agregar a la lista de por que estaba molesto ese día, y así, como alma que lleva Enma-Sama, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero al girar en un pasillo para ir a la biblioteca, se topo de frente con el maldito imbécil que le había arruinado la vida desde la secundaria.

Gohan.

- Oh, hola Vegeta, ¿Qué tal tu día?- Dijo con una pizca de burla que Vegeta detecto al instante.

Tal ves no lo haya matado hace un año, tal vez no lo haya golpeado cuando inicio el curso, pero hoy, como le había ido, había sido culpa de el, y que llegara burlándose de el fue la gota que derramo el baso, lo tomo de la camisa y lo estampo en los casilleros, donde inmediatamente todos les rodearon y el empezó a zarandearlo golpeándolo en los casilleros.

- ¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A PREGUNTAR COMO ESTOY MALDITO IDIOTA?! CUANDO SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE FUISTE TU EL QUE PROBOCO TODO LO QUE NOS HA PASADO, TU ERES EL QUE SIEMPRE TRAE LAS DESGRACIAS, PUR TU CULPA ELLA ESTA COMO ESTA.

Era claro que ya no hablaba de los incidentes de estos día, sino, del de hace un año, pareciera que quería desquitarse por ello ante la vista de todos.

Gohan tenia la peor cara de asustado que pudiera haber puesto alguna vez, pero por dentro, estaba que se moría de la risa, si Vegeta seguía así, cumpliría perfectamente con la ultima parte de su plan.

En un momento, lo tiro al suelo, y subiéndose arriba de el, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo por todo, pero le detuvo de su cometido aquella voz chillona que en estos momentos, también odiaba.

- ¡Vegeta! Por dios, ¡Déjalo!- Grito Bulma jalando a Vegeta para que se separaran.

- ¡¿Ahora vas a defenderlo?! ¡Después de todo lo que ha provocado! ¡¿Vas a defenderlo?!

- ¡Lo defiendo por que es mi amigo! ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de tratarlo de esa manera!

- ¡¿No recuerdas lo que nos hiso hace un año?! ¡Por su culpa Lunch ya no esta aquí!

- ¡Te recuerdo que también gracias a _El, Nosotros_ estamos aquí!

- ¡Ella también podría estar aquí pero el no se lo permitió! ¡Se acobardo! ¡Es como si el mismo la hubiera matado! ¡¿Qué no lo vez?!- Pregunto tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola.

- ¡Vegeta!- Le grito Bulma para devolverlo a la realidad.

El mencionado reacciono en ese momento, notando como todos los alumnos le veían con duda sobre lo que acababa de decir, algunos incluso hasta con miedo, entre ellos logro ver a Milk y Akane junto con Krillin y Yamcha, todos tenían cara de shock, incluso la mismísima Bulma parecía tenerle miedo, en ese momento, Vegeta se sintió el malo de la historia, como si el fuera el causante de los problemas en este lugar.

- Sabes que… olvídalo, mañana vuelve tu madre, podrás irte.- Dijo amargo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a irse, los amigos de Bulma la tomaron de los hombros y la encaminaron lejos de ahí, Gohan se quedo solo, y una vez que lo comprobó, comenzó a meditar sobre si lo que estaba haciendo era de verdad lo correcto, en parte le daba algo de lastima tener que arruinar la bella amistad que Vegeta y Bulma llevaban, pero el quería a la peli azul, no podía dejar que algo le pasara cuando el volviera, además, lo de hace un año no había sido su culpa, se consolaba el mismo con que no hubiera podido hacer nada aunque quisiera.

Era verdad que los hechos acontecidos hace un año los habían marcado a todos mucho mas de lo que haba logrado Riuuji, no solo psicológicamente sino también físicamente, todos tenían marcas que le recordaban esa fiera batalla, incluso Bulma había peleado aquella vez, a pesar de ser terrícola, había dado una buena batalla, pero nada de lo que hicieron basto para poder detener a esa bestia, y cuando hubo llegado el fin de Lunch, lo único que Gohan pudo hacer fue dar la media vuelta e irse volando, y no había día que el recuerdo de los huesos de la chica estrellándose contra el pavimento no lo atormentara, pero sabiamente fue mejor irse de ahí, si no todos hubieran muerto desangrados.

Y nadie entendía que lo único que trataba de hacer ahora era salvar a Bulma de un final inminente.

- Estoy seguro de que no lo mataron Vegeta…- Hablo en un tono tan serio que daba miedo.- Tarde o temprano el volverá, y quiero mantener a Bulma lejos de el, o puede terminar como Lunch.- Sentencio para después irse a su respectivo salón.

* * *

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

¡NO ME MATEN! Hehehehe bueno, creo que si merezco una pequeña paliza por mi demora, ¿saben? No les voy a decir toda mi vida como una patética escusa, la verdad es que no lo podía terminar y punto, debo admitir, que no me gusto el rumbo que tomo esa historia, y de echo…. No me vallan a odiar por esto, pero había pensado borrarla, si, desasirme de ella, pero pensé, que ni ustedes ni la historia se merecen eso, si la historia tomo este rumbo es por que así debe de ser, y recordé que un saiyajin jamás se rinde, y el borrar la historia seria rendirme con ella, y no, no quiero eso, y se que ustedes tampoco, por eso, decidí esforzarme, dar mi 110% y arreglar esta historia hasta el punto en que no solo me vuelva a gustar, si no que a todos ustedes se les haga genial.

En estos últimos párrafos, podemos darnos una idea y adentrarnos mas en los pensamientos de Gohan, en realidad lo que el trama no es nada malo, sino lo contrario, y es que esa era una de las cosas que no me gustaba, ¿Gohan?¿el malo? POR FAVOR, ¿desde cuando el llorón de Gohan es el malo? Ese tonto no se atreve a matar una mosca amenos que esta haya matado a sus amigos y quiera destruir el planeta, bueno, en eso es mas valiente que Goku, quien jamás mato a ninguno de sus adversarios mas que a Majin Boo (¿se nota que odio mucho a la familia Son?) como sea, el será importante en esta y la siguiente historia, por eso no puede ser el malo, ¿Pero lo parece verdad? De eso se trata ;)

He salido de la secundaria, ya casi a finales tuve que volver a mudarme con la nueva pareja de mi mama, gane primer lugar en oratoria pero como no pude ir, mandaron al chico que quedo después de mi, pero lo mandaron con mi discurso, y me he enterado que ganamos a nivel estado, quiero ver como le va en las nacionales, como sea, ya casi entro a la preparatoria y no tendré tanto tiempo como antes, así que tratare de avanzar lo mas que pueda en estas vacaciones de verano.

Besos Nobuko


	10. Discuciones II

**Alma de Dragón.**

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

Bulma estaba encerrada en su habitación con la música a todo volumen, desde que llegaron de la escuela no había salido, en el intervalo de tiempo entre una canción y otra, se escuchaban leves sollozos por parte de la peli azul, no había bajado ni siquiera a comer, y eso que por peor que estuviera, jamás se perdía una comida con su "familia", y hoy, por mas que Goku y Table la llamaron todo el día, nunca contesto.

Ahora, los pequeños estaban en la sala, como Goku no había estado presente en los últimos eventos por estar con su padre, ignoraba lo que ocurría, y Table le explicaba lo que pasaba, al menos lo que el sabia, puesto que algunas cosas también eran desconocidas para el.

En ese momento, Vegeta bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina por un bocadillo, claro, no tardo en ser abordado por los chicos para que les diera información de que había pasado exactamente ese día en la escuela.

- ¡Vegeta! ¡¿Quieres por favor decirme que le hiciste a Bulma?!- Exigió saber Goku.

- Yo no le hice nada Kakarotto, todo es culpa del idiota de Gohan.- Dijo molesto mordiendo una manzana.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Table.

- Estoy completamente seguro de que todo lo que esta pasando es culpa de ese llorón, justo como hace un año.

- ¿Vas a recordar eso de nuevo? Creí que ya lo dejaríamos en el pasado por Bulma.- Comento el despeinado.

- Y es exactamente por eso que Bulma esta así.- Dijo Yamcha molesto entrando en la casa.

- ¿Y a ti quien te dejo entrar?- Pregunto Vegeta.

- Eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa, es que tu mismo le recordaste a Bulma lo ocurrido, y sabes lo que ocasiona el que le recuerden a Lunch.- Regaño el oji naranja.

- Me hicieron enojar, ¿que querías que hiciera?- Se defendió.

- ¡IRTE! ¡Ignorarlo!, ¡¿Si sabes que con todo esto solo logras dañarla?!- Grito molesto.

- ¡Tanto tu como yo sabemos que pudo hacer algo! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Solo de el y todos me tratan como si yo fuera el villano!- Vegeta estaba temblando de coraje.

- Lo se Vegeta, y me molesta tanto como a ti que parezca no recordarlo. Pero restregárselo en la cara solo la afecta.

- ¿Y que hago entonces? ¿Dejarlo llenarle la cabeza de mierda y la aleje de nosotros?- Pregunto frustrado.

- Por lo que veo Vegeta, te has olvidado de nuestro plan.- Dijo Kurota por detrás de Vegeta.

- Enserio, ¿No hay nadie en la puerta? ¿Quién los deja entrar?

- Concéntrate. Bien, estas de suerte, te ayudare con un nuevo plan para que no solo la alejes de Gohan, si no que te la quedes solo para ti.- Decía seguro de si mismo.

- Primero que nada…- Intervino de nuevo Yamcha.- No solo hay que sacarla de ahí, hay que lograr que olvide el pequeño resbalón de nuestro amigo Vegeta.

- Te refieres a ¿Nombrar a Lunch? O ¿literalmente resbalarse y quedar sobre Milk?- Pregunto Kurota.

- Ambos.- Contesto.

De repente, todos los presentes en la sala se quedaron estáticos, un rayo pareció cruzar las cabezas de cada uno de ellos, inmediatamente se concentraron, buscando el proveedor de esa temible energía, que aunque no querían admitirlo, sabían exactamente de quien era, después de algunos minutos de examinar detenidamente ese ki, todos voltearon a verse, pregonándose si también lo habían sentido, era obvio que no todos podían tener la misma equivocación, y según parecía, todos estaban de acuerdo en a quien pertenecía ese poder.

- E-es-es imposible.- Tartamudeo Goku.

- ¿Todos lo sienten?- Pregunto Kurota extrañamente serio.

En es momento se escucharon unos golpes en las escaleras, y al voltear a ver quien había sido, se sorprendieron al ver a Bulma corriendo para llegar a su lado, cuando lo logro, los miro con cara de espanto, cosa que no les dio mucha confianza.

- ¿También sienten eso? Por favor díganme que estoy alucinando y que no es _él_.- Rogo la peli azul.

- No podemos tener los seis la misma equivocación, debe ser el.- Dijo Yamcha serio.

- No, ¡no! Es imposible, Goku y Vegeta lo acecinaron, ¡esta muerto!- Grito histérica.

- Tal vez solo se hiso el muerto para que lo dejáramos y recuperara energías.- Pensó Goku.

- ¿A que te refieres Kakarotto?

- Vegeta, ¿recuerdas la historia que nos conto mi abuela Pan, la del Súper Saiyajin Legendario Brolly?- Cuestiono el pequeño despeinado.

- Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- Pregunto sin entender.

- Según recuerdo la historia, Brolly no pudo ser derrotado mas que con una Genkidama del abuelo Goku, todos pensaron que había muerto y volvieron a la tierra sanos y salvos, pero varios años después, Brolly volvió la tierra para dar la revancha.- Explico.

- Sigo sin entender Kakarotto.- Dijo molesto.

- El punto, es que todos pensaron que Brolly había muerto no solo por el ataque, si no, por que después un meteorito se estrello en ese planeta, sin embargo el sobrevivió.

- Quieres decir que es posible que aunque ustedes lo atacaron… ¿no murió?- Pregunto Bulma comprendiendo.

- Y dicen que yo soy el tonto.- Dijo exasperado.

- Ya Goku, pero si lo que dices fuera verdad, ¿Cómo es posible? Vimos su cadáver, tenía un gran agujero en el pecho, era imposible que sobreviviera a eso.- Argumento el oji naranja.

- Mas sin embargo, estamos todos sintiendo su presencia, lo que importa no es como sobrevivió, si no como lo derrotaremos, si es un verdadero saiyajin, después de casi morir ahora debe ser muy fuerte.- Les advirtió Table.

- ¿Estas diciendo que tenemos que pelear de nuevo contra ese simio gigante?- Pregunto Yamcha con los ojos desorbitados.

- Me temo que no tenemos de otra.- Contesto el pequeño Briefs.

- Tendremos que pelear los cinco para ganarle.- Sentencio Kurota.

- ¿A quienes te refieres con "_los cinco_"? somos seis- Pregunto la peli azul al de melena.

- Ah no, tú no pelearas Bulma.- Contesto sin mostrar alguna emoción.

- ¡¿Qué?! Mira, no hables por mí, yo peleare con los chicos, ¿verdad?

Bulma volteo con sus "hermanos" muy segura de que ellos la apoyarían en esta dedición como lo habían echo con las demás, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con que todos voltearon la mirada, dando a entender que esta vez estaban de acuerdo con el de melena, al parecer, habían olvidado que era demasiado buena peleando para ser terrícola y mujer, ¡ella le daba competencia al mismísimo Vegeta!, a veces hasta le ganaba, y ahora no querían dejarla pelear.

- ¡¿Hablan enserio?! ¡¿Solo me dejaran aquí y ya?!-Pregunto sorprendida.

- Lo siento Bulma, es lo mejor.- Se disculpo Table.

- ¡No moriré! ¡Soy mas fuerte que Lunch!- Renegó.

- Eso un quien te lo discuta Bulma, pero no eso no hace de lado que tu seas humana y el un saiyajin.- Trato de calmar su primo.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Yamcha? También eres humano, Kurota también es humano.

- Pero eso es diferente.- Contesto Yamcha mientras el y Kurota mantenían la calma.

- Bulma nee-san, es por tu bien…- Trato de calmar Table.

- ¡Es injusto!... Vegeta.- Dijo el nombre en una suplica.

Era cierto que estaba molesta y no quería saber nada de el en un tiempo, pero en lo que a peleas respecta, siempre habían dejado de la lado sus diferencias para hacer las cosas justas, sabia que Vegeta la dejaría pelear, pero se sorprendió cuando el azabache volteo la mirada igual que los demás, evadiendo la responsabilidad de decirle "no", ella simplemente se dejo caer en el sillón y comenzó a llorar de coraje, no podía creer que la única persona en la que confiaba en el mundo no confiara en su capacidad, no podía hacer mas que mirarlo con suplica.

- Lo siento…- Comenzó el saiyajin mayor.- Pero la ultima vez que pusieron esa cara y dije si, terminaste con esa cicatriz en el brazo… y a Lunch le fue peor.- Dijo señalando el rayo que iba desde el hombro hasta antes del codo.- No dejare que pase de nuevo.- Termino para dar vuelta e irse.

- ¡Ahora si te preocupas por mi ¿no?! ¡VEGETA!

Instintivamente salió tras el como cuando discutían, gracias a dios ella también sabia volar, ya que lo mas probable era que, para esquivarla, el lo hiciera, entonces ella no podría alcanzarlo, pero gracias a Goku y Table, ahora podía alcanzarlo hasta donde el fuese; cuando salieron por la puerta de la casa, los mas pequeños trataron de seguirlos, pero fueron retenidos por Yamcha y Kurota, solo les negaron con la cabeza, dándoles a entender que ellos necesitaban hablar a solas para poder arreglar las cosas solos, no solo por el bien de ellos como pareja, si no por el de la tierra misma.

- ¡Vegeta!- Grito Bulma cerrando la puerta del jardín tras ella.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto como si nada mientras abría la puerta de la capsula de gravedad.

- ¿Vas a decirme ya que te pasa? O ¿te harás como siempre y no me dirás nada?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? sabes perfectamente que me pasa.- Contesto entrando en el cuarto. Bulma lo siguió.

- ¿Gohan? ¿Aun no lo superas?- Pregunto tras el.

- ¡Como quieres que lo supere! Todo es su culpa, todo paso por el, ¡Y tu pareces no recordarlo!

- ¡LO RECUERDO!- Grito con lagrimas en los ojos.- No hay día que no lo recuerde Vegeta, y se que fue su culpa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Si nosotros, que hicimos todo lo posible por salvarla, nos atormentamos siempre, imagínate como esta él, debe ser un martirio solo despertar.- Explico preocupada.

- ¿Quieres decirme que solo le hablas para que no se sienta culpable?- Pregunto sin entender.

- Si, es que, no quiero que se sienta mal. ¿Cuánto te cuesta creer eso?

- Yo… solo no quiero que te pase nada.- Admitió.

- No me pasara nada por hablan con Gohan, y si crees que es mejor que yo no pelee, entonces no peleare.

- Bien, por que eso harás, sobre Gohan, solo no quieras que yo lo abrase y lo recompense.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Prométeme que ya no pelearemos más. ¿Amigos?- Pregunto con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano para hacer las pases.

Le dolía tener que sentenciar su relación en una simple amistad, pero por lo que acababa de oír de Vegeta, le decía que el también sufría cuando no se hablaban, se preocupaba por ella y eso era lo único que importaba, eso quería decir que si la amaba, no igual que ella, pero la amaba, con eso se daba por bien sentada, por eso hiso esa propuesta.

Vegeta miro la mano de Bulma con recelo, no quería sellar el sobre, si quedaban como amigos jamás podrían tener la oportunidad de nada, pero ella así lo quería, era mejor que el estar siempre como perros y gatos, miro sus ojos, ella no le había separado la vista en todo el rato, la quería, pero ella no lo quería igual, quería demostrarle que la quería mucho mas que como amiga, pero sin mas remedio, acepto, no quería que ella le volviera a negar la palabra.

Le tomo la mano y la jalo hacia el un poco.

- Hermanos.- Dijo serio pero sonriendo.

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzo a su pecho, el saiyan no tardo en corresponder el acto, esas palabras llegaron al corazón de la peli azul, la consideraba parte de su familia, tal vez, algún día podría ser de verdad parte de esa familia, como la señora Briefs.

Desde el interior de la Corporación Capsula, los chicos miraban atentamente la escena, soltando un suspiro de alivio ante el final de las cosas, claro, ese no seria el final definitivo, aun tenían que lograr que se emparejara y ver que tan fuerte era su amor, el mal se aproxima y será la prueba perfecta, solo pedían a Kami-sama que no terminara como la ultima vez.

"_Eso Vegeta, sabia que podías, sigue así y veras que lo logras"- _Pensaron Yamcha y Kurota.

* * *

Vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos al paraíso, vuela con el viento, vuelve a ser libre otra vez, vamos, vamos ven conmigo, vamos, vamos no te rindas, dentro de tu alma veras, lo que tu siempre soñaste encontraras, tu alma de dragón~

* * *

Me duele un poco que nadie haya dejado Reviews, pero creo que eso es lo que me meresco por tardar en actualisar, sobre el unico Review nuevo que hay, no tengo nada que decir, todos tienen sus opiniones y no puedo gustarle a todo el mundo, Soul of Paladin, agradesco que me muestres tu opinion, a los demas, bueno, ojala mi retraso no afectara su gusto por la historia

BESOS Bulma Nobuko n_n


End file.
